


False Accusations

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Zero gets arrested and taken in for interrogation and when Hiyuu finds out it's for prostitution it puts questions in his head that he never wanted to think about.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Accusations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruasubru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruasubru/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a pwp, but it ended up being a pwsp, hence the awful summary and title. Enjoy!
> 
> You can check my full archive out here: [Fanfic Archive](http://myukisbyxer.livejournal.com/24706.html)

The sound of a car engine being turned off echoed through the empty parking lot. Hiyuu looked out the window and ran his fingers through his hair quite annoyed. The gates were closed and there was nobody around. Irritation itched through his fingers. He had expected somebody to be around. Especially since it was a jail and he was supposed to get someone out. He stretched his back and stepped out of the car, he might as well get this over and done with. 

 

He walked over to the gates and saw a familiar tall male with a stern look across his face approaching the gates from the other side. This male had spent hours of increasingly aggressively talking with Hiyuu last night and it showed in his tired eyes and dead expression. The slow pace sent irritated chills up Hiyuu's back, but he didn't let that show in his face as the male stopped in front of him. 

 

"State your intentions, please." The male's gaze was firmly locked onto Hiyuu's face as if he didn't already know what he was here for.  

 

"I've come to pick somebody up." He stated vaguely. The male turned his papers and this time Hiyuu knew it was only to push his buttons. "His name is Zero, I believe you kept him over the night for some reason you haven’t told me yet."  

 

"Ah yes." The male went quiet for a minute as he took down his papers and once again looked tiredly at Hiyuu. "The mute one." He sighed heavily. "Sir, I'm afraid that this can take a while, I recommend you to either wait in your car or come back and check with us in an hour."  

 

"What? Why can't I wait inside?" Hiyuu raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I'm afraid that it's against our policy to let you inside at this point." The male folded his arms behind his back as he stated that. Almost as if he was prepared to fight. 

 

"What? That's bullshit and you know it, I want to see him right now." Hiyuu was annoyed, but not annoyed enough to start an actual fight with this male. 

 

"We don't want trouble, sir. Please, wait in your car." The male stated a bit firmer. 

 

"Let me just talk to him, please."  

 

"Sir, we cannot do that. You’ll have to wait outside."  

 

"Bullshit!" Hiyuu suddenly had enough and rustled the iron gate. 

 

"Sir, please step away from our gate or I'll have to arrest you for disrupting behaviour." The male successfully pulled off an intimidating expression through the gate.  

 

"Bullshit!" Hiyuu ran his fingers through his hair even more annoyed than before,  but still backed away from the gate. "Bullshit." He muttered and did as he was told. After all he didn't want even more trouble than they already had. "Bullshit."  

 

He went back to his car and fetched a pack of cigarettes, if he had to wait for Zero he might as well wait outside. The male at the gates watched him and seemed to be content when Hiyuu didn't approach him again. He went back inside as Hiyuu tried to wipe the annoyed frown away from his forehead. If this would take as long of a while as the chat they had yesterday, this could take hours. But, at this point he was determined to wait no matter what. 

 

There were very little movements around this place and after waiting for an hour he had only seen one other person approach the gates. But, that person had decided to drive away again after a very brief chat with that tall male. Hiyuu wondered if this time he would be let inside and approached the gates again. The same male met up with him again. 

 

"Sorry sir, but we can’t let him go just yet." 

 

"You can't be serious." Hiyuu tried to not let this man frustrate him so much this time. "I've waited an hour already. It's really cold outside, is there no way you could speed this up a little?" 

 

"I'm afraid that there’s nothing I can do."  

 

"How long do you expect this to take?"  

 

"Why don't you come back in an hour and check with us then?" 

 

"Oh, fuck no." Hiyuu wanted to punch the tall male in the face. "Don't try to pull off that bullshit again. Can't I at least tell him that I'm here and waiting for him?"  

 

"Please, sir, come back in an hour. I'll tell him that you're here to pick him up by then, sir." "  

 

"No, I'm gonna wait by my car again." Hiyuu was annoyed as he backed away from the gate again. He was fuming with irritation, but figured that it wouldn't help to get angry at the man,  after all they had promised him that Zero would be released today. He sat down at the hood of the car and started waiting again. He pulled out another cigarette as he frowned.  

 

He watched when that other car came back and the same brief conversation was held before it left again. It looked like he wasn't the only one denied to visit the jail and somehow that made the waiting a bit more bearable. Hiyuu had to stand up and stretch his legs as they began to itch due to the cold.  

 

After a couple of minutes he started to see movements coming from inside the gates. He watched curiously as the tall male approached the gates again, this time followed closely by a slightly shorter but thinner male. Suddenly a vague smile appeared on Hiyuu's face as he recognized the thinner of them. Zero didn't look happy though. He was probably tired and freezing, but Hiyuu didn't care. He was out. And that was the only thing running around in his head as he walked over to the gates again. 

 

"He's yours now." The tall male said as he opened up the gates to let Zero out. 

 

"Thank you." Hiyuu smiled towards the tall male before he caught the thin male in a lovingly tight hug. 

 

"Have a nice weekend." The intimidating male nodded as he closed the gate and headed towards the building again. 

 

"Are you alright?" Hiyuu pulled the thin male in for a kiss and then pulled back to take a better look at the tired looking thin male. 

 

"I'm cold." Zero's fingers shook as he signed what he wanted to say. Hiyuu took his jacket off and covered up Zero's bare shoulders. "Has Yuuki called?"  

 

"No, he hasn't." Hiyuu frowned deeply. "What were you two doing last night?" He tried to not sound judgemental, but all the questions he had been asked last night had set off some rather unpleasant thoughts in his mind. "Why were they referring to you two as a prostitutes?" 

 

"We didn't do anything." Zero was suddenly madly signing to him. "We were waiting for you to come and pick us up." They headed towards the car and Zero continued to sign rather angrily. "But, while we were waiting for you, two girls suddenly stands next to us and in the next moment the police turned up." 

 

"Ah, so that's where the girls come in." Hiyuu recalled that the police hadn't stopped questioning him about his relationship with the two girls and at first Hiyuu had thought they were just mistaking Yuuki and Zero for a couple of girls, but the longer he spoke to them, the more clear it became that it wasn't like that. 

 

"Yes, apparently they really were prostitutes working for this really shady guy. We were just standing at the wrong place at the wrong time." Zero suddenly seemed tired. "It took hours to convince them that I wasn't one of them and that I had no idea what they were talking about. I just want to go home."  

 

"But why did they release Yuuki yesterday, but not you?"  

 

"Apparently I have a hard to understand accent." Zero looked just about done with everything as Hiyuu suddenly burst out laughing.  

 

"Seriously? That's messed up."  

 

"Yes, seriously. You should've seen the drama Yuuki started when he found out they weren't going to release me. He almost got arrested again." Zero suddenly broke up into a smile. 

 

"Yes, I know I was interrogated by that male at the gates at the time and I heard some of those words he used. I wouldn't have believed it was him if he hadn't constantly mentioned your name." Hiyuu almost laughed at that memory. It began to seem a bit ridiculous now, but back then the frustration had been very real to all of them. 

 

"He scared me." Zero's familiar coughing laugh wheezed up from his lips. It was always adorable when he did things his voice usually wouldn't allow him to. Even though he often had to choke it down as it often ended up sounding like he had a coughing fit. 

 

"If Ichirou hadn't arrived and calmed him down they would've locked him up for sure." Hiyuu shook his head and snickered as he remembered the call to Ichirou last night as the police had arrested Yuuki and Zero and Hiyuu himself was on his way in the car again to follow them back to the station. It had been very chaotic to put it midly. Ichirou had arrived at the scene almost thinking that somebody had died. "You should tell them that you're out, Yuuki won't listen to me nor Ichirou and I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't hear from you today he will come back and do another rampage at the station." 

 

"I'll text him once we get home."  

 

"Why not now?"  

 

"I don't want them to start fucking before we do." Zero folded his arms as Hiyuu laughed and just shook his head. 

 

"I can't believe you sometimes." He started the engine and leant in to place a kiss on Zero's cheek. "Do you really think that I'm in the mood for that after a whole night of being not only questioned by the police, but also constantly being accused for messing around with prostitutes?"  

 

"Yes." Zero confidently folded his arms, dropped off his shoes and leant back in his seat as they took off from the parking lot.  

 

"No." Hiyuu shook his head, but a small smile was prominent on his lips despite his efforts to hide it. "No way, I haven't slept, I haven't showered, I've barely eaten and I've constantly been worried since I saw the police take you away. Do you know what it felt like to watch them take you away?" 

 

Zero put a thumb up as a response to Hiyuu's rant and closed his eyes as if he was going to take a nap. Hiyuu bit his lip and scratched his head. It was probably better to talk about this when he wasn't driving and they could talk face to face instead. But, he still absolutely hated when Zero did this to him. 

 

"Fucking spoiled, that’s what you are." Hiyuu saw the thumb show up in the corner of his eye again. "I should take a picture of you and send it to Yuuki myself." This time it was the middle finger showing to him and he couldn’t help but snort and shake his head. That particular gesture had developed a new meaning in their relationship and it meant that Zero was going to ignore him for an unknown amount of time if Hiyuu chose to go through with whatever he disagreed with. "Unbelievable."  

 

It went silent between them as Hiyuu was questioning why he still was together with this sassy burden of a human. There must be some reason to why he was still there unshowered, hungry and dead tired allowing himself to be bossed around by this slim male other than the sex that came out of it. But, he couldn’t figure out exactly what that was 

 

"Fine, I won't do it." Hiyuu shook his head again as Zero put his thumb up again. 

 

He dropped the thought once he drove into their own parking lot. There were a lot of other things to worry about once they were back here. Like food. And sleep. And a shower in the morning. 

 

"Wake up, we're home." Hiyuu patted Zero's thigh lightly before he stepped out of the car. The raven-head slowly blinked and confusedly looked around for a couple of disoriented moments. Then he decided to follow after the brunette, still drowsy from the brief nap and locked hands with him. 

 

"I'm tired." Zero yawned widely and nuzzled his face into Hiyuu's neck as well as he could. 

 

"We should sleep." Hiyuu used his free arm to caress the raven-head's hair. 

 

"No." It was simple, but firm enough to catch all of Hiyuu's attention. "Do you remember what you promised me yesterday?"  

 

"Yeah, but that was before you got arrested." Hiyuu fished up his keys from his pocket as they arrived at their apartment and unlocked the door with some effort. 

 

"Come on." Zero leant in close and placed a teasingly slow kiss on Hiyuu's cheek as they stumbled their way inside the door. "I'll make it up to you by helping you relax those tense muscles of yours." 

 

"Zero." It was hard to resist when the raven-head was coming onto him this hard. He turned to close the door behind them. "Don't-" 

 

"What?" Zero suddenly pulled off a devilishly innocent pout as he pinned the brunette against the door. 

 

"Seriously, Zero, I'm tired and-"  

 

"No, you listen to me." The raven-head's hands disappeared briefly but showed up again with a familiar object in them which Hiyuu wasn't sure he should have during these circumstances. But, just the sight of it sent chilling sparks up his back. "You are under arrest for denying me pleasure."  

 

"Where did you get that?" Hiyuu watched as the raven-head put a police hat on his head. 

 

"I stole it." Again stated so confidently Hiyuu got thrown off for a second. A fire in his eyes was lit up as he finally let Zero win him over.  

 

"That's the complete opposite of what an officer should do." Hiyuu's eyes suddenly had a spark to them as he touched along the raven-head's jawline and tilted his head back a little. "I think you need to be disciplined."  

 

"What's a criminal like you going to do to discipline an officer like me?" Zero pulled off that harsh stare just perfectly enough to completely pull him into this new turn of event. "I'll have you cuffed for talking to me like that." Suddenly there were handcuffs dangling between his fingers and Hiyuu knew exactly how to read that challenging smirk across the raven-head's lips. Do your worst. 

 

"Whatever." Hiyuu relaxed and showed the raven-head his wrists, if Zero wanted to play these games he was sure as hell not going to do it simple for him. The look in those dark eyes changed in the tiniest of ways, but the brunette could still tell that this wasn't what he had wanted to happen. But, he decided he didn't want to lose this silent battle and complied to play along with him and grabbed his wrist firmly.  

 

"Careful." Hiyuu pulled off a smirk devilish enough to distract Zero for just enough time to turn the tables and have him pinned to the wall opposite to the door. "You might just become my favorite toy, doll." He roughly grabbed the raven-head's arms and cuffed them swiftly. "Come with me, doll."  

 

In a position like this it was hard for Zero to communicate, but they had their ways to tell if something went too far or just wanted to stop. So, as long Hiyuu didn't see any of those movements he wasn't going to stop this. 

 

"Bend over." He firmly guided Zero down to lie on the kitchen table and then roughly forced his legs apart. "Now, listen to me, beautiful. You’re going to lie here just like the pretty doll you are, got it?" Hiyuu let go of the raven-head's arm and began to feel down his body. Zero's breath was already ragged and he could see how goosebumps appeared on the skin he revealed from underneath his clothes.  

 

This was more of what the slim male had in mind. The brunette could sense it through the way the raven-head subconsciously spread his legs just a little further for when his hands travelled in between his legs. 

 

"Good doll, this isn't your first time is it?" Hiyuu leant over the raven-head's back and pressed his chest against it firmly. "Tell me, were you as hard with the others?" 

 

Zero shook his head and finally seemed to catch up with his character and squeezed his thighs shut tightly. 

 

"How troublesome." Hiyuu suddenly used a very soft tone. "I'm not a devil, I want my dolls to enjoy themselves." His fingers massaged the raven-head's balls through the layers of clothing and he savoured the short gasps of breath the touches rewarded him with and loved feeling the muscles of the thighs squeeze against his hand every now and then. "Do you enjoy yourself?" 

 

Zero shook his head and in the next moment the brunette's weight was lifted from his back and suddenly kisses were systematically placed down his spine.  

 

"No." Zero's voice could only wrap around the outlines of the word, but it was spoken with just enough force for Hiyuu to hear it. And it sounded delicious to him. 

 

"Did the others do this to you?" The brunette pulled both pants and underwear down the slim hips and legs and slowly started to kiss down the backside of the raven-head's thighs. Zero closed up his legs as his muscles began shaking underneath the sloppily placed kisses. 

 

"No." It took several tries for Zero to make himself heard again. The heavy breathing was causing troubles for him and it got even worse when Hiyuu forced his legs open and mercilessly began sucking his balls. Instead there were a steady stream of gaps within each breath and Hiyuu could only imagine the curses falling from the raven-head's lips as he continued to pleasure him. 

 

Zero was once again slipping out of his character and melted into every touch the brunette was tracing on his skin. His legs spread open more widely as he wanted to feel as much of that tongue as he possibly could. 

 

"Does it really feel that good?" Hiyuu stood stood up again and very calculating slapped the white skin on Zero's ass. "Don't move. If you do I'll make you suck my cock."  

 

The raven-head took a deep breath once Hiyuu let him go. There was this certain temptation of rebelling against what he had just been told and move, but, he also realized that they were both tired and hungry and that this was probably the best he was going to be treated today so he might as well behave. For now. 

 

"Behaving are we?" Hiyuu's grabbed a handful of Zero's ass and massaged the flesh roughly as he came back with the item he wanted. "I should reward you." Suddenly the sound of a bottle popping open was heard and soon his fingers were drenched in the sticky liquid. The raven-head stopped breathing for just a moment as those fingers found their way around the base of his cock.  

 

"No." Zero arched his back to subconsciously feel more of the touch as the gaps in his breath started to randomly appear again. It didn't go on for too long as they were both starting to get impatient. 

 

"Good doll." Hiyuu slapped the white flesh again and drenched his fingers in the lube anew. This time they found their way between the raven-head's cheeks and after a little teasing he slipped one finger inside. He pushed it in and out a couple of times, feeling how much Zero would be able to take at once and decided pretty soon to join another finger inside of him. 

 

The ragged breath was coming back again. Zero slipped more and more out of his character as his hips started to move back against the penetrating fingers. His insides were being stretched and played with by skillful fingers which constantly managed to find new spots to tease deep inside of him and he couldn’t hide the pleasure it gave him. 

 

"I wonder if you were this eager with the others?" Hiyuu slipped inside a third finger and begun roaming his fingers in and out of Zero's entrance quite roughly.  

 

"No." Zero's hips changed angle quite abruptly, but the brunette still had the upper hand in this game and gave him a couple of rough thrusts more before he pulled his hand out.  

 

"Now, be a good doll again." Hiyuu forced Zero's legs apart again. He swiftly lubed his cock up and gave it a couple of rough touches as well before he slowly started to penetrate his entrance. He sheathed himself slowly inside and leant in close against the arched back again. "Do you want it?"  

 

The daring glare he got from the raven-head was sending chills of excitement up his back. 

 

"I said-" Hiyuu leant in even closer, challenging his glare with confidence. "Do you want my dick up your doll ass?"  

Zero gave in and nodded, his eyes averted away from Hiyuu as the brunette started to move in and out, slowly building up a pace that would satisfy them both. 

 

"Good doll." He kissed down the raven-head's back as far as he could reach and then back up again. This time it was him who slowly slipped out of character as his lips placed sloppy kisses across every piece of skin they could find. It felt intoxicating to taste Zero's skin in moments like this. Almost as if he was about to lose the little sense he had left. 

 

"Come-" Zero's voice was barely able to even outline his words at this point, but Hiyuu could read in the way his hips were meeting up with hid, his thighs were shaking and his toes and fingers begun to clench against whatever they could find, that he was close to coming. 

 

A couple of well aimed rough thrusts later and Zero released his load onto the floor. But, Hiyuu wouldn't let him rest just yet and kept going until he was about to release as well.  

 

"Be a good babydoll now." He thrust a last time and emptied his load inside of him. All the movements slowed down for a moment. But, soon Zero signaled that it was starting to get uncomfortable and wanted to be freed from the handcuffs again. Hiyuu did as he was urged to and unlocked and removed them from his thin arms. The raven-head stretched his back and turned towards the brunette. 

 

"Told you." Zero stuck out his tongue and wrapped one of his arms around the brunette's neck. 

 

"Don't even begin." Now it was Hiyuu's turn to look just about done with everything. It had been pleasant to let himself being wrapped up in all of this, but now he was more tired and hungry than ever. "Will you let me sleep now?" 

 

"Yes, I'll call for pizza and take a shower. And you'll make sure you get some sleep." Zero leant in and placed and a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not done with you yet." He licked his lips and Hiyuu realized in that moment why he was still together with this sassy burden of a human. Because he was fucking amazing. And that was it. He didn't need anymore reason than that. 

 

"I'll text Yuuki after that." 

 

"You’ll text him right now!" 


End file.
